fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 21
Blindness "Are we out? Did we get away?" Walter asked. "Yes, we're safe now" Adam said. "What can you see?" Walter asked. "A desert" Adam said. "Were in some ruins were heading to the top to have a better look" Anna said as hey lead Walter. "I can feel the heat and the sand but...whatever that thing did to me, it's like it sucked all the light from inside me, I still can't see anything just...don't let go" Walter said. "We won't" Anna said holding his hand tighter. "We're almost to the top Walter, careful there's steps up ahead" Adam said. "All right , okay" Walter said as they reached the top to see endless desert. "I'm not sure- -I don't know how far I can go, are there no signs of civilization?" Walter asked. "There's something in the distance, it looks like an enormous statue" Adam said. "That's what it looks like to me" Anna said as Walter coughed. "How far?" he asked. "It's going to take us a few hours" Adam said. "No, stop, stop, stop, I can't do this" Walter said. "Of course you can, come on" Adam said. "I'm...I'm too weak, you have to leave me" Walter said. "We are not leaving you here!" Anna said. "Listen to me, I can't see, I can barely stand, I...I...I won't just slow you down, I'll get you both killed you have to go on without me" Walter said as Adam looked to Anna as he grabbed Walter hand and she helped Walter by helping him walk. "I'm no use, you can't save me, I'm dead weight now" Walter said. "Stop talking like that, we're going to make it through this" Adam said. "Will you listen to me, you have to leave me behind that thing left you both weak too don't you think I can't tell? What you have to do is too important to risk on an old wreck like me, listen you have to go one without me" Walter said. "I won't leave you here" Adam said as Adam and Anna used a two man carry both holding Walter weight. "You have too, I can't...I can't" Walter said collapsing to the ground. "Walter" Adam said. "It's alright, it's all going to be alright" Walter said. "We'll come back for you, I promise we'll get help" Adam said. "You both do me proud, I know you will both do me proud" Walter said passing-out. "Walter!" Adam said. "Help me!" Anna said moving Walter into some shade, "okay we'll go get help the faster we move the better." "Right" Adam said as they reached a high jump as Adam jumped first followed by Anna and Xander as they began to head towards the statue in the distance as they saw a figure in the distance sitting on a table and chairs. "Is that a mirage?" Anna asked. "Where are you? I can't see you, I need help, please" they heard Walter say. "Walter!" Adam said as they began running towards him. "I'm blind, I can't see, help me!" The Crawler said as he laughed. "It followed us!" Anna yelled as all around was turned to dark as Walter disappeared. "Run!" Adam yelled as Adam took her hand as they ran. "You abandoned your friend to die, he's calling for you, while the children spread out his hear to the skies!" "Please no stop!" they heard Walter yell as they ran and saw another Walter figure ahead. "You try to run away, but you are made of sand, you are falling apart between our fingers" "One day the people of Albion are going to need you, I have to find out just how ready you are fightm I want to see you do your best" Walter said. "Don't listen to it! It's trying to trick us!" Adam yelled. "He would have done anything for you, now he screams alone he curses you, not even in death will he forgive you,your strength is ebbing we can feel it." "Mt brigade had been pinned down by the enemy, until there was just me and two other men left we retreated into a cave, but they never came after us, they blew the entrance, sealed us in" Walter said. "The light in your eyes offends us! Let it go out!" "Never!" Adam yelled as he and Anna collapsed as Adam and Anna held tight to each other hands as Xander lay next to them. "Are you blind?! Are you blind yet!?" "Adam" Anna said as everything went dark and the Crawler laughed evilly. "There's nothing left, you're gone, all gone!" "Adam!" Sparrow voice yelled. "WHAT?!" "Leave them alone!" Hannah yelled. "YOU!" "Wake up! You need to wake up!" Sparrow yelled as Adam and Anna awoke looking to the clear blue sky as a woman looked down at them. "They're still alive, the other can't be far away" Kalin said as Ben came into view. "Ben" Anna said. "Taking a nap in the sun? Typical royalty, you had me worried there for a while" Ben said. "Walter" Adam said. "Don't worry, we'll find him you two just sit tight my friends" Ben said walking off as Adam and Anna passed out again. "Can you help them?" Ben asked. "The young ones will be fine they're strong we need to tend to the older one at once" Kalin said. "Hang in there Walter" Ben said. In the City of Aurora Xander licked at Adam face as he groaned. "Hey boy" Adam said. "Ugh my head, Xander thank goodness you're okay" Anna said as they saw Kalin. "You are awake, good, my name is Kalin, and you are in the City of Aurora I have much to tell you" Kalin said. "Walter, how is he?" Adam asked as they looked over to see Walter on the ground with a healer over him. "He is fortunate to be alive, but we have seen his condition before, we may be able to help him" Kalin said. "Is there another of our friends here? I thought I saw...in the desert" Adam said. "A devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn?" Ben said approaching said. "I wouldn't say that" Anna said. "Not dead yet my friends" Ben said. "Please come with me" Kalin said. "Don't worry, he's tough old butt he'll pull through" Ben said as Adam and Anna stood up. "Ben I'm glad you're okay" Anna said. "It's good to see you, when I was fished out of the local port and Walter and you two weren't there...well I thought it was all over then I realized I was being an ass and worked my charm to get a search party out for you not that Kalin here need much persuading" Ben said. "We are accustomed to misfortune, now it is time you saw our city" Kalin said as a large door rolled opened leading into a destroyed city. "Welcome to Aurora, the city of nightmares" Ben said. "The Crawler did this, the being you fought in the desert caves, it appeared five years ago, bringing darkness and death" Kalin said. "That's what that thing is called? It's more horrible than I thought" Anna said. "The few of us who still live have known nothing but fear since, we never know when it will come and we cannot hope to defeat the creature and its spawn without an army, even with someone like you by our side" Kalin said. "Ben Finn speaks most highly of you, but you are not the first savior to come here, please walk down to our streets, see yourself, then we may talk more" Kalin said. "Go ahead, I've seen enough already I'll check up on Walter" Ben said as they walked down the stairs to see a note on a wall by Kalin. I will try to honor you always father, I will do as you taught me, I will carry myself with the strength you gave me, and I will try to lead our people as you led them. You stood against the darkness and were an example to us all. Your courage lives on in the hearts of every Auroran. I hope I will not disappoint you. Your ever-loving daughter, Kalin "Poor Kalin" Anna said. "Come on" Adam said as they headed down to a man looking at a statue by a house. "You are the one who survived the desert night" Selan said. "Yes" Adam said. "We have not had much fortune with outsiders, but as you can see, fortune deserted us long ago, you have come to a cursed land" Selan said. "What are you doing here? Everybody else seems to be hiding" Adam said. "I am honoring the dead, my wife and my child and I stand here because I do not fear joining them" Selan said. "I'm sorry" Adam said. "You may read their memorials if you wish, there are many elsewhere on statues, doorways, wherever a memory will allow itself to live on" Selan said. My wife and my daughter, you were taken from me by that which dwells in darkness, and darkness is all that is left in my life, I am thankful only that you knew little horror that has taken over our city since then. Rena and Balen, you are in my thoughts always, I will be with you again soon. "This is sad, that damn thing is just horrible!" Anna growled as she looked to a letter from Koren. You are in a better place now, my love, for no place can be as troubled as our city has become, I know you are watching over me, I feel your presences by our bed when I sleep and I hear your voice in my dreams. Stay with me always. "The Crawler did all this?" Adam said as he looked to Toril memorial. I wish to leave record of my survival in testament to those who did not. Last night, the Crawler descended upon Aurora again. We believe ourselves read. We believed we would be safe when it returned but no one is truly safe anymore. I watch through a window as my neighbors were torn out of their homes by those creatures. That they operate in darkness is a blessing, for I could not see what was done to them, only hear their screams and the Crawler's laughter. Then they came to my house, the walls trembled, the floors shook. I was certain this was to be my last day and surely it would have been, had not begun to break. We are not ready for ti's return. We will never be ready. We will never be safe. "Adam I can't read anymore" Anna said. "Me too" Adam said as they headed back up the stairs to meet with Kalin and Ben. "Now you know what we have suffered but as I said before, you are not the first outsider here" Kalin said as they headed back up the stairs. "Who was the other?" Adam asked. "His name was Logan, the King of Albion" Kalin said. "Logan?" Anna said. "Seems your big brother's been keeping secrets, he used to go on expeditions all the time, remember? Until about four years ago" Ben said. "He too face the Crawler, he saw all his soldiers killed by the darkness and nearly died himself but he survived thanks to our care he left with a promise that we would return with an army and save us from the Crawler, we never saw him again" Kalin said. "Oh! That Logan really has some nerve!" Anna growled. "King Logan did not cause this but he did nothing to stop it now I asked you do what he would not Ben Finn has told us of your quest, of your revolution, there are not many warriors left among us, but we have ships, and we are willing to fight beside you not because your brother wronged us, nor because we thirst for revenge, but because we want protection we require aid id we are to survive, that is the promise you must make" Kalin said. "I promise" Adam said shaking Kalin hand. "Then let us go to war" Kalin said the two seals then appeared as everything glowed white and time stopped as Adam and Anna approached the portal to the Road. "You have survived a terrible ordeal, but you will be the stronger for it, with Kalin and the Auroran people on your side, you are finally ready to face your brother it is time for you and Walter to gather your allies and take Bowerstone Castle" Theresa said disappearing as the gates opened leading to one last chest. "Well you heard the blind lady, it is time to go to war" Anna said as Adam opened the chest getting the finally key to all the Will spells. Later that day they all stood by Walter with the healer still at work. "How is he? Is he going to make it?" Ben asked. "I do not know, the darkness is deep within him, few ever wake" Priestess Mara said. "But he's improving, I mean you're doing your thing and he's getting better right?" Ben asked. "I do not wish to give you false hope" Mara said. "Perhaps it would be better if we allowed him to rest" Kalin said. "Don't worry he's a tough old nut he'll pull through" Ben said as Walter began to cough. "Walter?" Adam said. "Oh balls to you all, you're not burying me just yet" Walter said. "See? I told you" Ben said. "Yes, shame my first sight had to be your ugly mug" Walter said. "I'm sorry we left you Walter" Adam said. "Yes if we knew that Crawler was following we never leave you behind" Anna said. "You both did all you could and don't think I don't know it, I told you you'd make me proud" Walter said. "Good to see you're okay" Anna said kissing Walter forehead. Later that night Walter and the others stood by the boats at the Auroran docks. "Well, we didn't exactly find the army we were hoping for, and I feel about a hundred years older than when we left, but we're finally ready you've surpassed every hope I had for you, you're the king Albion needs so come on, it's time to gather your generals and prepare for battle, you know, maybe I'll take a little nap first" Walter said as they bored the ship.